<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Their Love Story by Rho_Raven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491792">Their Love Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rho_Raven/pseuds/Rho_Raven'>Rho_Raven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band), iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bobby - Freeform, Bobchae, Chaebob, Cute, F/M, Jiwon - Freeform, Just my feels, Konpink, Lots of crying I think, PINKON - Freeform, Rose - Freeform, building of relationship, chaeyoung, don't judge me lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rho_Raven/pseuds/Rho_Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-telling of how Kim Jiwon and Park Chaeyoung met and fall in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Their Love Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, I went there. Lol. Does anyone ship Bobby and Rose? Bc I clearly remember seeing manip of them during 2014 era I think. Are people still shipping them? Hi. Lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Bobby laid eyes on her, was during her first monthly assessment. She looks so perfect, a kind smile on her lips, her eyes sparkled with excitement, but there's a small hint of nervousness in her, it's so subtle, though. </p><p> </p><p>She might have felt that someone is staring at her, because she looks up and stared at him. And even tho they were feet apart, Bobby felt his heart dropped when she smiled at him. </p><p> </p><p>He never really got the confidence to approach her, or even talk to her. So he suited himself with smiling and nodding at her whenever they passed by each other in the training building. He accepted his fate already. He could never talk to her anyway. It's just a crush, it will probably go away. </p><p> </p><p>But it didn't. It stayed, he wrote tons of songs already to remove it, but it freaking stayed, it annoyed the hell of him. </p><p> </p><p>So imagine his surprise when she talked to him. It was during Jisoo's birthday. He couldn't forget how beautiful she was wearing a simple blue shirt and black jeans. So pretty, it fvcking hurts.</p><p> </p><p>And he doesn't know, maybe he was so drunk already, but he finally got the courage to talk to her, thanks the bottles of soju for that, and they spend all night just talking about random stuffs.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't see her after that. Maybe because they're both busy. So imagine his surprise when he attend their church service and saw her there. He's so sorry to God but he got so distracted, he kept stealing glances at her.</p><p> </p><p>And when she approached him after the service, he almost runaway. Damn, she looked beautiful up close. She looks so fresh and pretty, like a rose, it aches.</p><p> </p><p>It was a disaster. His mother saw her and even invited her for lunch at their house. A major disaster. But seeing her giggle as his mom retell his crazy antics as a kid was worth it. Really worth it.</p><p> </p><p>She's so different from all the girls he'd known. She's so kind, gentle, and beautiful. She's like an angel sent from above.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't even know where he got the will to ask her out, one day, after their church service. And he was so shocked when she nodded her head yes and suggested a good restaurant nearby.</p><p> </p><p>Years later, Kim Jiwon couldn't still believe it as he watched Park Chaeyoung walked down the aisle, with her beautiful white dress, roses perched upon her forehead, a pretty smile on her lips. She's so beautiful and he still couldn't believe it.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Hyung, don't cry,"</strong> Hanbin said, passing him some napkin. And yes, he's crying, he know it.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and noticed that she was also crying as she finally stood in front of him. They both laughed, seeing each other.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Take care of my daughter, Jiwon-ah,"</strong> Park Mason said, smiling at him, and he even hugged him. Jiwon nodded as Chaeyoung clutched his hand.</p><p> </p><p>The ceremony felt surreal. He doesn't even know how to keep his tears from falling. There they stood, face to face, hands intertwine, both crying as their pastor precide over their wedding.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Chaeyoung, do you take Jiwon, here present, for your lawful husband, according to the rite of our holy mother church?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He saw her smiled, blinking as her tears streamed down her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Yes, I do,"</strong> she answered, he gently squeezed her hands, making her smile to widen. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Do you give yourself to him as his wife?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Yes, I do." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He momentarily let go of her hand to wipe his tears, she's such a crybaby, too. He couldn't help but smile at her before grabbing her hand, intertwining it with his. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Do you accept him as your lawful husband?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Yes I do."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>And it all feel so good, hearing Chaeyoung say her I do's. He smiled and mouthed <em>'I love you'</em> to her. God, he loves this woman so much.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Jiwon, do you take Chaeyoung, here present, for your lawful wife, according to the rite of our holy mother church?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Yes, I do,"</strong> he answered and couldn't help but grin as he let the words settle in. As if it's tattoo on his skin. Yes, he's taking her as his wife.</p><p> </p><p>His grin widened when Chaeyoung smiled back and moved some strands of his hair that's blocking his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Do you give yourself to her as her husband?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Yes, I do." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>And he watched as her tears continued to stream down her cheeks. They're really both crybaby. Thankfully, he still have the napkin Hanbin gaved him so he wiped her cheeks with it. Gently dabbing it on her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Do you accept her as your lawful wife?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Yes I do."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>And they both leaned on each other, as if on instinct, their foreheads pressed together, as they both closed our eyes. </p><p> </p><p><strong>"Thank you, Lord, for answering my prayers and giving the woman of my dreams to me, for making me realize that I could be happy too, with her,"</strong> Bobby murmured, smiling when Chaeyoung clasped our hands tighter and closer. </p><p> </p><p><strong>"And thank you, dear God, for making this man realized that he's worth it, he's a human, too, and worthy of love, my love,"</strong> Chaeyoung whispered, as Bobby lifted their intertwined hands and kiss the back of her hand. </p><p> </p><p>And when they both turned to their pastor, he was smiling and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>She cupped his cheeks as he placed his hand by her waist, their lips meeting for their first kiss as a married couple. It felt so special, the way their lips moved against each other, as if all his life lead to this, being with her, spending his whole life with her.</p><p> </p><p>They parted and smile as their family and close friends clapped and cheer. He smiled at her and she put her left hand up, showing their wedding ring. </p><p> </p><p><strong>"You're my husband now,"</strong> she said and it made his heart dropped, they're really married, this feels like a dream. He pulled her into a hug and gently kissed the top of her hair. </p><p><strong>"You are my home, Park Chaeyoung,"</strong> he said, and breathe her scent, roses, just like her name. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello? Does anyone reads this? Thank you. This crazy idea actually happened bc yesterday was #3YearsWithLoveAndFall so I was streaming the album again and the translated lyrics for Alien caught my attention, like everybody saying it sounds like Lisa but listening to the song while reading the lyrics, it's Rosé who popped into my head.</p><p> </p><p>So I was like, huh, maybe I should write ChaeBob (it's their old shipname before we knew who Chaeyoung and her stage name really is). But it was a lot harder than I think. I abandoned the plot but I just can't let go of this ship so I decided to write a different plot for them and here it is. (Maybe I'll continue that other plot someday, who knows.)</p><p> </p><p>And yes, I've been watching a lot of wedding videos (as I've said in my MAD update) and this was inspired from Megan Young (Miss WORLD 2013) &amp; his husband Mikael Daez wedding video. I dunno, watching them makes me think that if ChaeBob is real, it'll be like them lol.</p><p> </p><p>Comments anyone? I'll probably write Rosé's pov. Maybe. Not sure tho. </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>